The new cultivar ‘MD CURLL06’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the parent Coleus plant variety ‘Bienvenue’ (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered in May 2002 as a single plant in a cultivated area of Glienicke, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MD CURLL06’ by terminal cuttings was first performed in 2002 in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.